glitch mist
by UnderThePureMoon
Summary: he won't remember until you cry. — red, beta!blue.


Red's smile falters when he hears her voice.

"What are you doing here?"

Her laugh wavers, and then she blinks her eye lashes at him, long and curled. Her skin shines amongst the snow.

"I just came for a visit. Don't act so surprised, Red, dear!"

But he _is _surprised. She's not supposed to be here – or anywhere for that matter. She had been gone years and years prior, and for years before he had claimed the mountain.

"You're not real. You've been… dead for years."

She blinks again, and her face contorts in confusion. "What are you talking about?" she asks in a soprano like tone, with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Red? Have you… _forgotten _me?"

She sounds like she's in disbelief, but that's not fair. He's the only one who should be in disbelief, with her appearing out of nowhere like this, with her sad eyes and long lashes, her sweet tones and pretty smiles.

Her smile has long fallen off her face, and tears fall down her cheeks in ugly sections, unproportioned, jagged edges of water hitting the snow covered stone. The snow begins to fall apart just like she has, with some of it freezing and some of it melting away.

"I just thought… that you never would forget me… After all we had been through together."

* * *

The way Red remembers it, it had been a rainy day when he was going to get his very first Pokemon. Green had been with him every step of the way, and it was finally their time to be true rivals.

But when Green told Red the news, all of that seemed like a mile away.

Blue was _gone. Gone gone._

She was no more, and Red didn't want to get a Pokemon now. The three of them were supposed to do it together, as they were childhood friends and forever each other's allies.

But their friend was gone now. And she wasn't coming back, no matter how much Red wanted her to. Death was hard for Red at that age, with his little to no knowledge of it. His tears were frequent and unpredictable. Pallet Town had searched for her, but they had found her cold and freezing and too far gone.

Red didn't know what to do. Blue hadn't had a Pokemon yet, but she said that she was going to live a night like one of them – alone and free in the wild, just sleeping under the stars without a care in the world.

Blue was still just a child, and without knowledge that she needed to be a Pokemon trainer, she had no pulse in a matter of minutes. Or, at least, that's what they told Red.

What he could understand of it only hurt him more. He put off getting his first Pokemon because he was too sad. And when he finally decided to get one, there were hugs and kisses from everyone.

"Please be careful."

And Red made sure he was.

But when he got back, he and Green barely remembered Blue.

Over time, Pallet Town forgot the little girl named Blue.

* * *

Blue's tears were nonstop. She stared at him, her name matching blue eyes red and swollen, trying to get an answer.

"Why have you forgotten me, too? Green and the others didn't recognize me, and I at least thought you'd remember!"

Now she was angry. She placed her hands on Red's shoulders, and _shook_.

"Remember me, damnit!"

Red couldn't, no matter how hard he tried – or even _if _he tried. Blue was long gone, in a time far away from here, one that Red could barely remember. He was the steel-faced champion now, and he couldn't do anything to help Blue.

His emotionless mask was back on now, and he stared at Blue with as much pity as his mask would allow him.

Until it all hit him like a tidal wave.

He remembered Blue, and their childhood – how they spent hours playing and laughing and talking, dreaming about being Pokemon trainers, and how he spent years dressing her wounds, both emotional and physical.

Blue's tears were still falling down in uneven clumps, and Red remembered the last time he had seen her cry like this.

When her nickname first came about. They used to call her '_Glitch_' at school, and it used to hurt her feelings way too much for a little girl of her age. Before Green was their friend, he used to tease her as well, but Red… Red had always been there for Blue.

Until she died. Red suddenly remembered that day clearer than before, and how he almost refused to go to the funeral. His tears left marks on her gravestone; marks that would never disappear. Red had been her best friend, and he had loved her so much.

With the girl sobbing on his chest, Red could only hope Blue came back to him, in her abundance of black skirts and pretty, bright smiles.

Red tried to comfort her, and pulled her lips to his, but by the time the wet, salty kiss was finished, she had disappeared again, and Red was freefalling through the snowy air.

When he hit the ground, Blue was next to him, her skin flashing and shining.

She was still glitching, as per usual. She was still just a glitch.

Then she woke up, and Red felt her soft, lipstick covered lips on his once again. Everything went white.

* * *

**interpret this as you'd like. **


End file.
